Aliens: Genesis
by Corpral Hicks
Summary: *Repost* Sent on the Planet 'Asura' in a Xenomorph colony, many expirements are being conducted on the Xenos. Contains many Ideas on the Xenos. Read and Review.*Complete*
1. Chapter 1: Project Zeta 9

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Aliens or Predator Products and no way out of this I am making Profit.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Project: Zeta 9  
  
A lone spaceship flew through the cold, black of space toward a planet. In the outer region of the galaxy a beautiful planet sat orbiting a Twin-Star. The fifth planet in the Regualla System, named Asura by it inhabitants, the planet also held a dark secret.  
     The old spaceship, once a legend. The Sulaco, carried Scientists and guards toward Asura, also called LV: 6104.  
   The ship sped up and disappeared in E-Space. And then later reappeared in orbit of Asura.  
   "USS Sulaco carrying personal and equipment for the Zeta 9 Base!" the Pilots of the Sulaco said into the radio.  
    " Sulaco, you have authorisation to send down a Drop-ship! Please send Drop-ship toward these co-ordinates....3309271.004!" a voice answered back.  
   Under the bottom of the Sulaco a hatch opened up and a Drop-ship shot down toward the planet!  
   On the planet, in a valley surrounded by forests and wildlife, sat a massive colony. There was also a lake near the it, this provided all the colony worker relaxation when they were off duty and all the wildlife around was good for the experiments going on.  
   The Drop-ship landed and the ramp came down to reveil an APC. It drove towards a gate. A guard was standing at the gate awaiting the coming APC. As it came by the door of the APC slid open and the personal within walked out.  
   Men in white coat walked towards a blast door and waited, while men in Military uniforms head towards another APC behind the gate.  
   The APC from the Sulaco turned and headed back toward the Drop-ship and the other APC drove on down a tunnel and into the depths of the facility.  
   "Welcome, Men and Women to the Zeta 9 Project. We choose this planet to use for experiment because of its tropical climate and it's range of wildlife, " a man told the people in white coats. He was the head the Scientist, " the range provides different types of hosts for the Genetic Structure division. Well I hope you enjoy it here!"  
     A lady with blonde hair stepped up and ran toward the Head Scientist.  
    "Excuse me, excuse me, Sir!" she shouted to him!  
   He turned to look at the lady, " yes?"  
    " My name is Joanna Carter and I am here to work in the Genetic Queen Differences!", Joanna told him, " I believe you also work it that project so I wondering if I could go there straight away?"  
   "Yes you may but what about your belongings?" he asked.   
   "My room-mate can take them for me," Carter answered, " she turned and shouted to a man behind her, " Tom can you please take my stuff to the room while I go!"  
   "Sure!" Tom answered.  
   Joanna and the Head Scientist proceeded through the colony toward the chamber, which housed the experiment. The other rooms along the way where just as interesting. Different experiments in each room, experiments like Egg Types, Gestation periods and Host differences.  
    Another good thing about this colony was that not one Xenomorph had escaped!  
    They came to the Genetic Queen Difference's room. The door was a huge Blast door. It slowly started to rise.  
    " Doctor Hasgran, welcome back! And who do you have here?" one of the Scientists asked.  
   " This is Joanna Carter," Hasgran answered, "she is working here with us!"  
    The room was massive. It had three large windows around the wall and many tables scattered around the room. In the centre of the room was a small containment cage, and in the cage was a.....Xenomorph Egg!  
    Carter had never seen a Xenomorph Egg. Not in real live. A woman was touching the Egg! She was using the Protective gloves and was holding something! Of course the Egg was inside the Chamber and she was outside.  
    Carter walked over to one of the windows and with what she saw, she froze. She sawed down with awe at the magnificent creature below! It was a Xenomorph Queen!  
   This one was different from the ones Carter had seen in books. This Queen had a Redy-Brown skin on its legs and larger set of Arms!   
   The Queen had a crested head like the one she had seen and was laying Eggs but why was it Red and Brown and no standing like the Queen she had seen.  
    " This Queen came from a Dog Host," someone told her, " we put a Queen Egg in with a Dog and let it get 'Hugged. And this was the result!"  
    Carter turned to look at the voice's owner. A Man walked up to her. He had Brown Curly hair, blue eyes.  
    " So this is what we do here right?" Carter asked, " put Queen Face huggers in with different host styles?"  
    "Yes," he answered, " We have a Runner Queen, Human Queen and a Predalien Queen!"  
      "Ben!" Hasgran shouted.  
      "Yes, Doctor?" Ben answered.  
     "Show Carter, what we do here!"  
     Hasgran turned and walked out of the room, the Blast Door slowly closed behind him.  
     "At the moment, " Ben continued, " We are testing to see if the type of Queen changes the type of Embryo inside the Egg!"  
     "What have you found out so far?" Carter asked.  
     "Well so far we have found out nothing!"  
    "Nothing?"  
    "Yes we have only just started on this part off the project!" Ben told her.  
    "Well let's get to work!" Carter said. 


	2. Chapter 2: Experiments

Authors Note: Before I get on with the story! I would like to thank Alienslof for  
letting me use some of her ideas and for letting me use Kerr Avone!  
  
Author Note: This Chapter has gone through major over hauls until the content was correct.   
I would like to thank SLoff for helping me get the contents correct and OD Monkey for putting up with the many copies I sent her that weren't needed. So thank You Alienslof and OD Monkey!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Experiments  
  
Tom Hoaman was not only Joanna's Room Mate but also her Boyfriend. They had  
been seeing each other for two years now.  
     While Joanna was working in the Genetic Queen Differences Project, Tom was  
working on the Xenomorph Intelligence Project as well as the Crystal Queen Project.  
     The Crystal Queen Project was a top-secret project; only people with high  
authorisation and contacts in high places could get into the Crystal Queen Project. For  
the people who worked on it, it didn't seem to secret but not with the new work  
they are working on.  
     He came to his room, and opened the door. He pushed his trolley into his room  
then left. The Xenomorph Intelligence Project Room was just down the corridor.  
    He came to the Blast Door that protected the room and pushed the codes he had  
been given into the panel at the side of the door. 49175. The Blast Door slowly rose  
and Tom walked in!  
     "Hello, I am Tom Hoaman and I'm new to the project!" Tom told the nearest  
Person.  
     Someone came running up to Tom and put a hat on his head and then ran toward  
the door and closed it.  
   The hat seemed a bit heavy, Tom turned to the man, he had Brown Hair with  
a nice tidy hairstyle, he also had brown eyes.  
    "Hi, I am Kerr Avone!" the man said.  
    "Kerr Avone? As in the one who just became a millionaire through selling  
something about the Xenomorphs?" Tom asked.  
    "Yes. What I sold has something to what we have just started here in the project!"  
Kerr answered.  
"Kerr, why am I wearing this hat and what is in it?" Tom asked.  
   "Well, this Queen we have here is clever. She can read peoples minds. One way to  
stop her is to where Copper over your head, " Avone explained, " Now we have an  
experiment you might like to take part in!"  
     "What would the experiment be?" Tom asked.  
     "We know that the Xenomorphs think, they talk telepathically," he went on, " I  
used to be part of Xeno Hive myself! The Queen manipulated all of the Humans and  
one of the scientists found a way to get us into the Hive mind!"  
     " We all got injections of the Queens Saliva and it linked us to the Hive Mind, " he   
continued, " I found out having Copper over your head stopped her from looking in   
my mind. I escaped and found out a way to stop her looking into my mind but me still  
hearing her!"  
      "Now wearing Copper stopped her looking into my mind and me hearing her,"  
Avone explained, " now I discovered a new metal-Colapminium. It has traces of  
Copper and other metals in!"  
     "This new metal allows the wearing to listen to the Hive-Mind but the Hive-Mind  
not know the other person was here!" Avone went on, I sometimes wear the  
Colapminium hats and sometimes Copper hats. I can hear the Queen how, I am  
wearing a Colapminium hat now."  
"OK so what would I do in the experiment?" Tom asked,   
   " Will we make you wear a Colapminiun hat at all times and then inject you with  
that Queens Saliva!"  
     " And then what?" asked Tom.  
    " You will listen to her talk to her Drones and Babies!" Avone explained.  
   " I will do it but how does her Saliva make us part of the Hive?" Tom asked another  
question.    
   " The Saliva contains Nano-Bots which changes the Human body, " Avone told  
Tom,   
" It also makes you faster, stronger but changes your mind. The mix however keeps  
you Human!"  
      "Go on then!" Tom told Avone.  
      Avone took the Copper hat off quickly and then put the Colapminium hat on.  
Tom followed Avone to a table, there where five people sitting down and six other   
people held needles. Tom sat down and pulled up his sleeve. One of the men holding   
needles came up to Tom.   
   Tom felt the prick of the needle being inserted into his skin then the sting of the   
liquid flowing into his blood. Since he was already wearing the hat there was no need  
for another.  
    "Due to the fact that it will take between four and six weeks for the injection to   
work, " Kerr told the men, "the Queen will still be able to see into your mind and if she   
decides she will see what is going on. So please keep your hat on at all times and go   
and get some rest!"  
      "Wanna game of Pool?" someone asked another person.  
     "Sure!" Another person answered.  
    While the other five people left, Tom stayed still.   
    Tom walked over to window and stared down at the Queen. She stared back. Was   
she smart? Tom didn't know. However he would soon find out.  
    "Kerr?" Tom asked what.  
    "Yeah Tom?"  
   "How many Queen are there in this Colony?" Tom asked.  
   " I don't really know. At least twenty-two. Maybe Six in the Queen Genetic Queen   
Differences. I don't really know, you'll just have to check in the Colony Database."   
Kerr told Tom.  
   "I think I will!" Tom stated.  
   "Well you will have long enough because you have the next six weeks off!"  
   "Fine!"  
   With that Tom turned and walked out. 


	3. Chapter 3: Five Weeks On

Author's note: This chapter is small because I didn't have much to go with or any ideas really for this chapter but for the   
next chapter I know what I am doing.  
I have added more into this chapter for interest.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Five Weeks On  
  
 Tom had sent most of his time off in the Colony Library reading up on the work   
going on and the history of the Colony. The Colony had been set up over three years   
ago. The Colony wasn't too old but it did its job.  
      Tom had learned about all the Projects going on in the Colony. Joanna had also   
been getting on well with her job and had gotten on well with the other Scientists.  
      Back in the Genetic Queen Differences room Joanna was working with Ben.  
      "So far the Embryos don't seem to be affected by the Type of Queen," Carter   
exclaimed.  
     "Well, this is kind of getting dull," Ben moaned, " do you want to have a walk in   
the Queens Pen?"  
      "Whh..aat?" Carter asked amazed," how?"  
      Ben walked into a nearby crate and pulled two white suits out. "With these PE   
Suits," Ben saw the look on Carters face, " Pheromone Emitter Suit. These are   
improved from the Prototype Suit. These Suits last an Hour!"  
      "What do they do?" Carter asked again.  
     "They send off Xenomorph Pheromones, making the Xenomorphs think the person  
inside is a Xenomorph!" Ben explained.  
    "I thought the Xenomorphs where smart so wouldn't they know it was it isn't a   
Xenomorphs when it doesn't answer?"  
    "Well if it was a smart Xeno but these ones are as thick as rocks!" Ban laughed.  
    Carter took the PE Suit from Ben's hands and quickly got into it. Ben went to the   
crate and put one on. Ben started to walk toward an Elevator and Carter followed.  
    When both of them got into the Elevator, Ben pressed a button and the Elevator   
dropped down. The Elevator door slid open and Carter and Ben walked out.  
    The two walked around the Queens Egg Fields and even walked up and touched the   
Queens body. The two walked throughout the Egg Field, stopping every now and   
again to stroke the Eggs.  
  
***  
  
Tom started to hear whispers and voices in his head. Strange voices, whispering strange names. Tom was sure the Nano-Bots had started to change his body. Tom got  
up and raced out of the Library toward the Xenomorph Intelligence Room. The room  
door opened and Tom walked over to Avone, who was reading.  
          "Avone....Avone!" Tom panted, " I hear them....I hear the Xenos! I guess I can  
go to work now?"      
       " Everyone who had the injection does now and you can get back to work!"  
Avone told Tom.  
         Tom turned and walked out of the room. He was happy to be going to the   
'Crystal Queen Project'. Tom started to speed up and as he was rush he knocked into   
someone.  
      Tom tripped up and his Colapminium hat fell off. Tom quickly grabbed the hat   
and shoved it back on his head. He got up and started walking again.  
  
***  
  
 The Queen in the Intelligence Cage woke from her sleep.  
    "Siljuni'sa?" The Queen said in Hive-Mind speech.  
    "Yes? Mother Queen?" another voice answered back. The voice belonged to   
Siljuni'sa another Queen in the Colony.  
     "I just felt a Human mind enter the Hive-mind then leave. Alert the other Queens for   
me!" the Queen Mother told Siljuni'sa.  
    "Yes, Oldisa'ik. Why may I ask am I alerting the others? You usually tell the other   
about important things!" Siljuni'sa asked.  
    "Siljuni'sa, you have to remember that I was the first Queen on the Planet. Before I   
came here I was already old and weak. I am over three hundred years. I was tired when   
I came and all the experiments and breeding I have been made to do tire me further!" Oldisa'ik   
explained, "You are the closest Queen here I can only reach you. You aren't even my   
child yet you call me Mother Queen. You will rule after me Siljuni'sa, but here is my   
plan!"  
    Oldisa'ik told Siljuni'sa her plan and Siljuni'sa understood.  
    "Oldisa'ik I will get you out and whether or not you are the Mother of all of us we   
look up to you. You can count on us!" Siljuni'sa told the Mother Queen.  
    "I sure hope so," Oldisa'ik said as she drifted back into sleep 


	4. Chapter 4: Veterans of War

Authors Note: This has been a while because of me asking Slof stuff and this is the last chapter I will add credit to until the end.  
Chapter 4  
Veterans of War  
  
A Camera slowly turned from left to right. In its view was a large Hole covered in   
a sort of Resin. It was monitoring an Artificial Hive, a Xenomorph Drone raced out of   
the Hive Hole.  
This Drone was guarding the Hive Entrance. It climbed up the wall and hung over   
the Entrance. It started to move its jaw and secret Resin. The Drone flashed by   
the Camera.   
The Drone had a rough head with bumps and channels of sorts. Another   
Xenomorph ran out of the Hive. It was a Warrior; this one had a smooth head. The   
new Xenomorph walked over to the Drone and seemed to talk to it.   
Both of them turned and ran into the Hive.  
  
***  
  
"Hiss'juani, what is it the Queen wants us to do?" the Xenomorph Drones asked.  
"Tom'hha, the Mother Queen, sent a message to the great Queen Siljuni'sa, "   
Hiss'juani explained.  
"What was the message?" Tom'hha asked another question.  
" The Mother Queen sensed a Human mind enter the Hive Mind then quickly   
leave," Hiss'juani told her.  
" And she wants us to do what?" Tom'hha asked.  
" To go and listen to the Human Warriors!"  
Both Hiss'juani and Tom'hha ran through the Hive toward a small hole in the resin-covered wall. The hole was small barely big enough for a Human to get through.   
Tom'hha went first because she was the smallest.  
Hiss'juani and Tom'hha both belonged to Siljuni'sa Hive. Siljuni'sa was the Mother Queen of all the Gender Xenomorph and the fourth Queen to be taken to the Colony. Siljuni'sa was taken from LW: 2005, the only known Planet housing   
Xenomorphs with Gender.  
Siljuni'sa had never known any of her other Brothers and sisters although she had heard about one really smart one on another planet. One of the new Queen that was brought fully grown from LW:2005 had sensed her. She was called S'liithsss and was very smart.  
Tom'hha and Hiss'juani had gone through the hole and where working their way through a bit of dense Jungle. They went without conversation until they came to a Barbed Wire Fence. Tom'hha and Hiss'juani crouched behind nearby one of the trees.  
On the other side of the Fence where a group of Humans, the Human Warriors known as Marines.  
"Sarge?" one of the Marines asked.  
"What?" a man snapped.  
"Why are we here if the bugs have never escaped?" the man asked,  
"Just in case the Bugs ever escape," the Sarge answered. The Sergeant was Alex Mee and had been in plenty of battles with the Xenos and his face showed it. Acid Burns and Claw scars, " anyway Freeman at least we get paid for nothing!"  
"Yeah well I wish they would escape so we could have some action!" Freeman told Alex.  
"Be careful what you wish for!" Sarge told Freeman, " You have never been in a battle with the Xenos have you?"  
A puzzled look crept onto Freeman's face, " I have been posted near for nearly two years straight out of Boot Camp and have had no action. I am bored!" Freeman stated.  
"You are lucky you haven't had to fight the things!" Alex said bluntly.  
Back in the trees Hiss'juani started to talk to Tom'hha explaining the plan.  
Tom'hha ran head first into a tree. The Marine stood straight up and at alert. Mee and Freeman raised their Pulse Rifle. Suddenly Hiss'juani shot out from the trees. Freeman panicked and fired a Grenade at the fence making a hole. Hiss'juani shot out of the hole and tore a Marine in half. Then stabbed another with his tail. He quickly grabbed the fallen Marine and held the marine in front of him as a shield.  
Several Marines started to fire at Hiss'juani. Mee included. Freeman back stepped to a nearby APC. He quickly started it up and went back out of the door.  
"SARGE! EVERYONE BACK TO THE APC!" he shouted. All the Marines started to move back and then Tom'hha came speeding out of the hole and killed a few Marines. Sergeant Mee and the remaining Marines fell back to the APC. Freeman ran into the Driving Seat and slammed his foot on the pedal and the APC drove off.  
"These ones are smart. The Warrior seems to have been in many battles!" Mee said as the APC drove off. 


	5. Chapter 5: Crystal Queen

Chapter 5  
The Crystal Queen  
  
Tom came up to the blast door of the Crystal Queen room and quickly entered the   
Password into the Panel on the Wall. The door started to lift, Tom crouched under the   
door and shut it on the other side.  
     "Hoaman!" Someone said.  
     "Yes?" Tom asked.  
     "The Hat?" the voice asked.  
     "Another Project. Not bugging you is it? Tom asked.  
    The man walked forward towards Tom, "no. Now on to the Project."  
    Tom followed the man into the centre of the room towards a gigantic Computer.   
Several men and women where gathered around the Computer, typing away, cantering statistics and writing on Note boards, Tom walked over to the Computer and   
looked on the screens. There where...  
    "Hoaman, I am Doctor Gerid Yutaner, Head Scientist in the project," Yutaner, was   
Chinese and at least thirty-five with Black hair, "I take it you know what we do   
here?"  
     "Sure do. There is a special and rare type of Warrior called the Crystal Queen. The   
Crystal Queen was the first Xenomorph encountered on the Nostromo," Tom told   
Yutaner.  
     "And what is so special about it?" Yutaner questioned.  
     "The fluid in the Tail can transform a Host into an Egg. A Queen Egg to be exact,"   
Tom continued, " And there is about two Crystal Queen Eggs laid in one Queens   
Life."  
      "That is right and what happens to Crystal Queen once in has made the Egg and   
gotten a Host?" Yutaner kept questioning Tom as if he was a child.  
      "It dies!" Tom snapped. Getting annoyed, "now can we please get on with it?"  
       Moving to the Right-hand side of the Room towards another Xenomorph pen,   
inside where three Warriors.  
       "What are you doing?" Tom asked.  
       "We know two of them are Crystal Queens but we are trying to figure out how to   
tell the difference," Yutaner explained.  
       "How would you be able to do that?" Tom asked as one of the Warriors went had   
a sort of spasm.  
       "Like that," Yutaner explained, " The Crystal Queen Hugger do the same once   
they are out of the Egg!"  
       After hours of work with Yutaner Tom left to go home. He kept the copper   
hat on.  
  
***  
      "Hiss'juani, is the exit secure?" Siljuni'sa asked.  
     "Yes my Queen it is. Can you please send the Warriors from the Hives to hold the   
exit," Hiss'juani requested.  
    "I will send them and I would like you to go after the Humans that escaped. They   
will warn the others!" Siljuni'sa told him.  
    "I will need some other Warriors and that special Machine you made," stated   
Hiss'juani.  
     " You may take the five Warriors I have sent to you," as soon as Hiss'juani   
heard the word, five Xenomorph Warriors stepped up to him, " you know which cave   
the Machine is in and you know how to use it!"  
     Hiss'juani and the five Warriors set off as fast as they could towards a cliff.  
Hiss'juani knew it would take the Soft-Skin a few hours before they could reach their   
Base and that they wouldn't be able to contact it because Tom'hha had broken  
their Internal.  
    Within ten minutes Hiss'juani and the others had reached the cliff and were   
searching caves. One of the Warriors yelled, "I have found it!" and the entire group   
headed in the direction of the voice.  
   Suddenly the six of them came out of the cave dragging a Metal Machine of some   
sort. Siljuni'sa had once-through the help of Oldsa'ik-accessed the mind of a   
Technician and read all his knowledge of Wires and Electricity- and with parts of the   
ruining Observation Station posted outside the Hive Entrance to build a flying   
Machine. It mainly just glided but it still had its purpose.  
   The Machine had enough seats to house all the Xenomorphs present. They all sat   
down upon the seats and put the straps across their shoulders. On the Armrest of   
Hiss'juani's seat was a set of buttons. He tapped a combination of button and the   
Machine started to shake. It suddenly shot forward of the cliff.  
   Hiss'juani pressed another button and a Joystick came out of his Armrest and he   
took the Stick. He turned to stick in the direction of the Valley in which the escaping   
Soft-Skins where headed. He pressed another button and the Machine accelerated to   
Mac 3. At that speed, the Xenomorphs would reach the APC in five minutes.  
    It didn't matter how fast the Xenomorphs where travelling they had amazing   
eyesight. Hiss'juani saw the grey box that was the APC and slowed down. He aimed   
the Machine in front of the APC and just as it was about to crash all seven   
Xenomorphs jumped out. The Machine crashed in front of the APC and the driver   
tried to avoid it by swerving by instead the APC rolled over onto it's roof.  
    The door slid open and Sergeant Mee stepped out.  
    "Come on we need to roll the APC back over!" Mee ordered.  
    One after another the Marines walked out of the APC. All except Mee without their   
Weapons.  
    Then the attack began! One after another the Xenomorphs pounced at the Marines   
like Missiles launched out of a Launcher. One after another the Warriors ripped them   
apart. Mee however was fighting back. He had torn down three Xeno's already. He   
was down to three Marines left when he shot down another Warrior.  
    Hiss'juani took down his remaining Marines and then stopped and looked at Mee.   
Mee looked back. The Sergeant dropped his Pulse Rifle and drew out a metal blade.   
Somehow Hiss'juani understood what the Sergeant wanted and took up a   
hand-to-hand pose, and the Sergeant did the same.  
     Mee made the first move, a stab to Hiss'juani's throat. Hiss'juani responded by   
trying to impale Mee, but Mee ducked and rolled to the side. Mee jumped up with a   
spinning kick to the Chest. This knocked Hiss'juani down. Me gave him another kick   
in the face and Hiss'juani flew into a near by rock. Mee charged at Hiss'juani, then   
stopped abruptly.  
    Mee looked down at his chest to see he was impaled. The tail slid out and Mee   
walked over to Hiss'juani. He withdrew his Pistol from it holster and lay down on his   
back. Mee beckoned Hiss'juani towards him and point to his head. Mee put his hands   
over his chest in a cross, Knife in one hand, Pistol in another.  
    Hiss'juani looked down at the dying Human and got ready for a Head-Bite. This   
Human had fought well. Hiss'juani's jaw open. At the Speed of Light his Inner Jaw   
shot out and into the Humans Head.  
    "Siljuni'sa. All the Soft-Skins have been exterminated," Hiss'juani told his Queen.  
   "Well done. Is the Machine working?" Siljuni'sa asked.  
    "No! We will have to walk in back," Hiss'juani exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
Oldisa'ik was sitting in her Pen going over her plan. When she had taken control of   
the Human Technician she had learned a great deal of the Human Society and many of   
the Mating Pair within the Colony.   
    Oldisa'ik would however be free in a while because the Technician was going to   
turn of the Power.  
     The Mother Queen was brought out of her Daydream when she heard a hiss and   
saw two Humans on the other side of her window. It was Joanna Carter and Ben Jillu.   
They fell into a passionate kiss and started to tear of each other clothes.  
    Oldisa'ik was trying to remember whether these two were a mating pair. No they   
weren't. Oldisa'ik knew this was bad in the Human Society and another plan formed   
in her mind. The real mating partner of the female was in an experiment with Oldisa'ik   
and she knew how he could get her on the Xenomorph's side instead of the weak   
Technician.  
    A grin appeared on her face as Oldisa'ik watched the two tangled human bodies. As it had been said in a film she had seen through the technician, it   
was PAYBACK TIME! 


	6. Chapter 6: Two Betrayals

Chapter 6  
Two Betrayals  
  
The Technician slowly made his way down the corridor, unaware of what he was   
doing. He turned a corner and then came to Tom Hoaman's Quarters. The door slid   
open and the Tech stepped in. He silently walked up to the slumbering Tom and took   
off Tom's Copper Hat.  
     "Human Hoaman!" a voice spoke serenely into Tom's mind.  
     Tom sat upright and looked around to see the Tech, "who said that?"  
     "I did Human!" the voice said, " I am Oldisa'ik, the Mother Queen. You may know   
me as Specimen 0001!"  
     Tom knew who that was. It was the Queen from the Xenomorph Intelligence Project.  
     "What do you want?" Tom asked aloud.  
     "Not that it means anything to me, I though you might like to see this," Oldisa'ik   
hissed into Tom's Mind.  
     The image of Joanna and another Man flashed through Tom Eyes. He saw them   
strip and start kissing each other. He then saw them tangled together. A look of Horror   
surged onto Tom's face.  
     "I believe that is your Mate!" Oldisa'ik stated.  
     "How could she? I will get back at her! She promised she didn't like anyone else!"   
Tom said stunned.  
      Oldisa'ik implanted the idea that would help her into Tom's mind.  
      "I want her and him to feel unbearable pain! Oldisa'ik if I took off the Security   
System and let your Kind in will you allow me to give you two new hosts? Without   
you killing me?" Tom asked.  
      The Plan was now working, "I will tell all of my Kind to leave you alone!"  
     Tom got up and walked out, the Tech at his heels. He took a left then a right. On   
Tom's way to the Power Office, Oldisa'ik was planting suicide ideas in his head and   
the idea to kill all Humans he saw. Tom had a weak mind and was very gullible.  
     He was up to the Power Office and entered a code into a panel on the wall. The   
door slid open and Tom was greeted by a cheery Tech, " hello Mr Hoaman. Mr Chen."   
he said nodding towards the other Tech.  
Tom and Mr Chen just stepped towards the other Tech. Tom elbowed him in   
the Face and he fall to the floor unconscious. Tom sat down at a console and started to   
type.  
     Warning! The Power Supply is about to be taken off line, in doing so the   
Containment Measures for the Xenomorph Pens will be disabled. Are you sure you   
wish to proceed? The message flashed across the Computer screen. Tom clicked on   
yes!  
      "Warning all personnel! The Power has been shut off!" a voice boomed across the   
Colony!  
     Tom quickly grabbed the Pulse Rifle propped against a nearby wall and shot the   
Computer. That Computer was the Main Power Console so now the Power could no   
longer be restored.  
     "Oldisa'ik the Power has been disabled," Tom told the Queen, " I am now going to   
get the two Lovers. You have told the Xenos not to kill me?"  
    "Yes Human Hoaman I have!"  
    Oldisa'ik ideas flashed through Tom's find and he turned and shot Mr Chen!  
    Tom then stormed out of the room and out into the corridor. He turned to meet the   
puzzled gaze of a marine.  
    "What the hell have you don...?" He was cut off by Tom shooting him with the Pulse   
Rifle.  
    Proceeding towards his quarters with a suicidal attitude, Tom met further Marines and   
Technicians but killed them all.  
    Tom stepped into his Quarters and turned towards Joanna's room door. He tried   
opening it but it was locked. Tom cocked the Rifle and shot a Grenade at the Door.   
The door burst open and Tom stepped through.  
    Lying there on Joanna's Bed where Joanna and Ben. Joanna jumped up in surprise   
and horror.  
    "TOM! I am so sorry!"   
   "Didn't you hear the Alarm?" but the Alarm sounded again and Tom only heard it   
through the broken door. "YOU TWO COME WITH ME!"  
   "Please let us get changed," pleaded Joanna.  
   "NO NOW! OUT OF THE DOOR!" Tom bellowed, " Great Queen where do you   
wish me to take them?"  
   " I would like you to take them to my Pen please, and then you can stay in my Hive   
to see theirs death!" Oldisa'ik told tom's mind.  
   "OUT NOW!" Tom shouted, his voice full of anger.  
   Joanna grabbed the bed cover and wrapped it around her and Ben grabbed his   
Trousers and put them on. Tom jabbed the Rifle into Bens back and they stepped out   
of the room into the Corridor.  
   "FORWARD!" Tom ordered.  
   The three of them moved forward and towards Oldisa'ik's Pen. A Marine came   
around the corner and Tom opened fire. While Tom was distracted Ben made a move.   
Ben kicked Tom into the stomach but was stopped by a strong arm. Tom stood there   
before a Xenomorph.  
   "Crap the Bugs are lose!" a Marine shouted. Soon after the Marine yelled Gunshots   
followed.  
   "Go Drone go protect your friends," Tom told the Drone, " AND YOU GET UP   
AND INTO THAT ROOM!"  
    Tom pointed to a Blast Door at the side of him! The Door slid open and the three   
and them walked in.  
Oldisa'ik was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by Warriors. Tom got   
down on his knees and bowed.  
    "Oldisa'ik. I have realised your kind now please got me the favour of infecting   
these traitors!" Tom asked of the Queen.  
    "Of course Human Hoaman!" Oldisa'ik nodded toward two Warriors and they   
disappeared into Oldisa'ik's Pen. They returned hold Eggs and put them in front of   
Joanna and Ben.  
     Ben and Joanna started to quiver as the flaps of the Eggs opened. A swelching   
noise came from the Eggs as the Hand-like creatures stepped onto the rim of the Eggs.   
Then they leapt. The sound of two muffled screams flew into Tom's ears.  
    "Thank you my Queen!" Tom bowed again then he stood up straight, then fell to   
the floor..... 


	7. Chapter 7: Peace on Asura

Chapter 6  
Peace on Asura  
  
     "What the?" asked a dazed Tom Hoaman.  
     "I was never going to let you live. You took part in experiments that harmed my   
kind!" Oldisa'ik spoke to Tom firmly, " and because of the Saliva that you injected   
your body gives off a Xenomorph Signature I cannot implant you with my Young!"  
     Tom stood up and looked around. He was in a Hive and was on the ground in front   
of Joanna and Ben. Both alive but suspended to the Wall by Xenomorph Resin.  
     "However, it doesn't stop me killing you, like you killing Mr Chen," Oldisa'ik   
stated to Tom, " but you will be food to the Young of them two," nodding towards   
Joanna and Ben.  
     "In a few minutes my Young will break free and eat you!" Oldisa'ik smirked in the   
only way a Xenomorph could.  
      Joanna and Ben started to moan, Tom turned around. Their Chests started to   
bulge. The moans became screams. Screams became the sound of bone being   
crushed and soon enough, two snake like creature were on the floor before Tom.  
      "Eat my Young. Eat on the one before you," Oldisa'ik instructed the Chest   
Bursters.  
      They leapt at Tom. One hanging onto his throat, another snapping at his Stomach. The   
pain became unbearable and Tom started to scream, then fell dead to the floor.  
  
***  
  
    "Well Mother Queen. The Xenomorphs of this Planet are at ease. We have enough   
human hosts to breed another Two Hundred. And then there is the planet's natural   
Wildlife," stated Siljuni'sa excitedly to Oldisa'ik.  
    "Yes our kind will thrive. The ones that don't follow our way are on the other side   
of the Planet and our kind will live on!" 


End file.
